herofandomcom-20200223-history
Asriel Dreemurr
'Note:'This Profile Is After The Fight And Asriel Befriends Frisk 'Asriel Dreemurr '''Is The Deceased Son Of King Asgore And Queen Toriel Who Is Repeatdly Mentioned In The Backstory And By Other Characters You Encounter In The Game Which In The End Of The Boss Fight Asriel Forgives The Player For Him Fighting Frisk. Personailty Asriel Wanted To Be A God Of Hyperdeath But He Is Still A Kid And Becomes Friends With The Player In Undertale He Is Quite Often A Crybaby He Was A Docile Unadventurous Loving Child He Cared For The First Human As A Sibling And He Trusted Them When They Came Up With A Plan To Escape From The Underground That Involved Consuming Buttercups After Getting His Thoughts Back He Forgives Frisk For Fighting And Knows His Actions As A Flower. Appearance Asriel Is A Goat Like Monster With Horns On His Head And Wearing A Clock That Has The Symbol Of The Underground In The Center Of It He Is Always Wearing A Heart Shapped Neckless. His Past Originally Known As Asriel Dreemurr He Was The Born Child Of Queen Toriel And King Asgore The King And Queen Of The Monsters After A War Against The Humans It Forced All Monsters Underground Sealed Away With A Magic Barrier he Lived His Childhood Separated From Humans However When A Child Fell Into The Underground His Family Adopted Them As Their Own He Soon Became Friends With The Child And The Two Of Them Would Do Anything Together Some Time Later The Child Became Deathly Ill And Told Asriel Of Their Desire To Be Returned To The Surface And Buried In Their Home Village Taking His Siblings Soul Asriel Was Able To Breach The Barrier And Enter The Human World But When Seen By The Humans He Was Accused Of Killing The Child And Was Attacked Despite Having Immense Power From Both A Human And A Monsters Soul He Refused To Fight Back And Returned To The Underground Before Dying Over A Field Of Golden Flowers It Later Became Clear That The Child Poisoned Themself As Part Of A Plan Devised With Asriel To Gather Six Human Souls And Wished To Use Their Combined Powers To Kill The People In The Village The Royal Scientist Of The Monsters Alphys Was Tasked With Finding Out A Method Of Breaking The Barrier Without The Use Of A Human Soul And In Doing So Alphys Discovered The Existence Of A Substance Called Determination To Monsters Proved Unsucessful She Decided To Test The Substance On A Object Without A Soul One Of The Golden Flowers Asriel Died Over As A Result With His Essence Absorbed In The Flower He Was Reborn Within It With All His Old Memories But Without A Soul Powers And Abilities *'Hyper Goner:'Asriel Turns Into A Monstrous Goat Skull Devouring The Entire Timeline *'Star Blazing:'Asriel Calls Down A Rain Of Shooting Stars That Explode Into Clusters Of Smaller Stars *'Shocker Breaker:'Asriel Calls Down A Barrage Of Lightning Bolts *'Fire Magic:'Asriel Has Inherited Fire Magic From His Parents Letting Him Call Down A Rain Of Fireballs *'Control Over Existence:'''After absorbing the souls of every monster in the Underground, Asriel gained the ability to manipulate existence itself. He can effortlessly pull down and destroy stars, reset the entire timeline back to a previous point, and swallow and destroy whole universes with just a fraction of his power Triva * His Name Is Also A Portmanteu Of His Parents Names Asgore And Toriel Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Internet Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mascots Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Monarchs Category:Angels